1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-country ski binding that journals a shoe on the ski for movement about an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the ski and also includes an elastic element adapted to exert a return force on the shoe when it is lifted from an upper surface of the ski as it pivots about a journal axis.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In such a binding, the elastic elements are each generally constituted by a bumper of elastic material positioned so as to face a corresponding support surface of the nose of the shoe when the binding is closed.
The elastic bumper is compressed by the nose of the shoe during its pivoting and can then exert a return force thereon.
So as to permit easy insertion into the binding, a certain play is necessary between the associated support surfaces of the elastic bumper and the shoe. This play, which varies with respect to factory tolerances and the wear and tear of the elastic bumper, is detrimental to good control of the ski.
An object of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to provide a binding of the type described above in which it is possible to eliminate the play between the associated support surfaces of the elastic element and the shoe, while still allowing easy insertion of the shoe into the binding.